The VCI children's trailer from 1997
The VCI Children's trailer from 1997 is a UK VHS trailer from Video Collection International Limited and Thames Video on the 15th of September 1997. Description Here is a VCI Children's Videos promo from 1997 with 15 different programmes including Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, Fourways Farm, Sooty & Co., The Sooty Show, My Christmas Play Rhymes & Songs, Tots Video '''and '''Roald Dahl's The BFG.''' Voiceover *Jonathan Kydd Videos *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways *Fourways Farm - 4 Seasons and Other Stories *Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories *Sooty - Speedy Sweep and other stories *My Bumper Christmas Sooty *My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs *Tots Video - Fun with French *Tots Video - ABC *Tots Video - Animal Adventures *Tots Video - 123 *Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant New For '97 (Late 1997 only) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways * Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant * My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs * My Bumper Christmas Sooty Trivia *At first in the Late 1997 VHS releases from VCI, after the first video overview, the second video overview called "New for '97" and then fades outside to black, while in the Early 1998 VHS releases from VCI, the "New for '97" overview is cut. Instead, the first video overview fades outside to black.﻿ Taken from #Terry Pratchett's Truckers (New for '97 overview) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races & Runaways (New for '97 overview) #Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant (New for '97 overview) #My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs (New for '97 overview) #My Bumper Christmas Sooty (New for '97 overview) #Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume 1 (New for '97 overview) #Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume 2 (New for '97 overview) #Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land (New for '97 overview is cut) #Roger and the Rottentrolls - A Complete Set of Adventures (New for '97 overview is cut) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! (New for '97 overview is cut) #Sooty - Biggest Party Video (New for '97 overview is cut) #Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 1st Series (New for '97 overview is cut) #My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection (New for '97 overview is cut) #The Wind in the Willows - The 4 Seasons (New for '97 overview is cut) Gallery VCI.png|VCI presents some of the most popular children's characters available to buy on video. TheBrittAllcroftCompanylogo1.jpg|Introducing without further ado, that little locomotive with his colour so blue. All aboard if you please for Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1996 Title Sequence.png|Hold tight everyone, and take a ride on your favourite railway line. With Thomas the Tank Engine and all his wonderful friends. Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|And now you can sing along with Thomas too. Your Favourite Story Collection, Story and Song Collection and The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|Also Available, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime, and a Brand new release, Chases, Races and Runaways. 18 Episodes of Mischief and Mishaps. Screen shot 2011-09-24 at 15.21.22.png|You never know when the animals are get up to on Fourways Farm. And the Raskly Rats are always there to get up to sorts of mischief for another, So it's bound to be loads of fun. Fourways Farm 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Sooty and the Gang are up today usual tricks. Not always at the right size of all. Elastic Tricks and Speedy Sweep. Sooty 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png|Also Available, unpacked with festive fun, My Bumper Christmas Sooty. My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Max and Mimms invited you to a Christmas Teddy Bear Singalong. Join in and singalong to all your festive favourites as well as classic party tunes. This fun packed video will provide hours of endless fun. Well into the new year. Ragdoll Productions (White Background).png Tots Video 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|Tilly shows us the french can be lots of fun. And easy to learn in one of four programmes exclusively made for video. Never to be seen on TV. Fun with French, ABC, Animal Adventures and Counting 1, 2, 3. The BFG (1989 film) title card.png|Now the whole family can enjoy the beautifully animated feature length production of Roald Dahl's most popular Children's Classic, The BFG. The BFG 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png|An enchanting tale of Giants, Dreams. and Adventures. All these Children's titles, Hours of fun, Available Now (1997).png|Masses of Titles, Hours of Fun, Available Now New for '97.png|New for '97 - My Bumper Christmas Sooty, My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs, '''Thomas The Tank Engine - Chases, Races and Runaways and Roald Dahl's The BFG: Big Friendly Giant New for October '97 - Four brand new children's videos from VCI this Christmas.png Video clips Category:Trailers and Promos Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 with voiceover Category:Jonathan Kydd (voiceover) Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Fourways Farm Category:Martin Jarvis (Fourways Farm Narrator) Category:Sooty Category:Sooty and Co Category:The Sooty Show Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:The BFG Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Channel Four Television Category:Case Television Category:Granada Television Category:Brite Category:Thames Television Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:BBFC U Category:BBFC Uc Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator)